


Spy Cat

by 2queer4here



Series: Series 500 [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cat Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: “You're so handsome.” he complimented.
Series: Series 500 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918147
Kudos: 21





	Spy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> What Grimmjow looks like as a cat: http://www.angelfire.com/fl/furryboots/minerva.html

Ichigo’s eyes were bright when he first opened the box, then surprised, then gentle.

  
  


“Hi baby,” he said talking softly to Grimmjow and holding him up to his chest. “You're so handsome.” he complimented. 

  
  


Grimmjow tolerated the soft pats and baby voice because after all, he  _ was _ handsome. He could do without the loud kisses being pressed onto his cheeks and forehead, but if he wanted to do this thing right he had to let it happen. ‘This thing’ being his current mission assigned by Aizen: tasked with spying closely on Kurosaki, either looking for useful information about him and Soul Society or getting Ichigo to favour him so that when all was revealed later he would stick by Grimmjow. And how much closer could he be to the brat than in his own home? 

  
  


“Oh what a sweet boy,” Ichigo cooed smacking wet kisses to Grimmjow’s fluffy blue cheeks. “Are you hungry?” 

  
  


Uh oh. If Ichigo found out he couldn’t eat human food he’d be suspicious and things would go to shit before they even began. Grimmjow wriggled in the teens arms and surged forward on his chest to rub his tiny face under Ichigo’s chin and meowed. His voice sounded weird as a human world cat. It was low and quiet, like a shy old man. Ichigo chuckled, mushing his head against Grimmjow’s and stood up shifting the cat so he could cradle him like a baby. The unappealing smell of human food grew fainter as they went up a flight of stairs so Grimmjow could assume his cover was safe for the time being.

  
  


When they got up the stairs Ichigo pushed open the first door on his right open with his hip. The brat had stupidly long legs. Had they always been that long or did Grimmjow’s new height just make everything seem that way? 

  
  


Grimmjow was plopped carefully onto a soft blanket and sat up to take in the new room. It must be Kurosaki’s bedroom since it smelled so strongly of him. There was a bed which he was currently on, a desk with a chair that would absolutely be meeting the business end of his claws should the brat try anything funny, and a messy closet. Small and minimalistic, he could respect that. 

  
  


Darkness! He should have known Kurosaki would figure it out, he was an idiot not a fool and he had gotten the drop on Grimmjow. Grimmjow hissed and kicked at the heavy unknown object covering him. Ichigo’s evil laughter could be heard even though he was buried. Grimmjow thrashed about more until he was finally freed. Taking in a breath he turned to Ichigo who was sitting beside him still laughing. He had thrown a pile of blankets over him.

  
  



End file.
